Saved
by tronevich
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so here it goes. Sarah Watson has been living a hunter's life for a while, and has never felt that she needed anything else until Dean Winchester walks into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sarah Watson was driving down the interstate wondering where she was going to end up next, she hadn't heard any news or leads on any new jobs that were available. She was getting antsy; it had been at least a month since her last job. As she ran her hand through her dark wavy hair, the radio started to play one of her favorite songs, Journey's "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'", she turned it up full blast and started to sing along, a little bit off key, but she didn't care.

When the song finally finished, her phone rang. She answered without looking at the caller ID, "Hello."

"Hey, Sarah" an older man answered. She knew that voice anywhere, but it was weird he was calling her by her name, he was acting so formal. So she decided to continue with the formality and said, "Hello, Bobby. What's up?"

"You're not busy, are you? Because I could really use your help on a job."

"Oh, thank God, I've been bored out of my mind driving around looking for a job to go on. I'm in Indiana now; do you want me to meet you somewhere or what?"

"Yeah, can you meet me in Springfield, Illinois?"

"Sure, no problem, what exactly does this job entail?"

"It'll be easier to explain once we're face-to-face."

"Okay, well I will see you in a day or two."

"Bye, Sarah-Bear."

"Bye, Dad" she smiled to herself as she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bobby Singer had been on his own since his wife had passed on and since then had kept to himself, never really let anyone get too close. He helped other hunters on occasion, but never asked for their help in return, even though he knew that they would.

After Bobby had hung up the phone he began to think about the night that he met her, his little girl.

On a job about 12 years ago, probably one of the worst he had ever been on because he had actually known the people who lived there. He hadn't made it in time to save them. They had been taken by some type of monster, which to this day he still does not know what it was. When he had finally arrived at the house, it was dark and he didn't see or hear anyone. He was about to leave when he heard a noise upstairs, he slowly pulled out his gun as he went up the stairs and quietly checked each room and had still found nothing. He had finally reached the last bedroom and opened the door and heard a noise coming from the closet. He went over to the door and opened a little bit at a time, he found something that he wasn't expecting to find. A little girl with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Now, Bobby was not a huge fan of kids, he liked them well enough from a distance. But there was just something about this girl that just tugged at his heart strings.

"Hey' he whispered, 'what's your name?"

No answer, just more tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart. I'm a friend of your parents, I'm here to help."

"Sarah, my name is Sarah Watson. Do you really know my parents?", she said as looked up at him.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I have known your parents for quite a long time. Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"Well, there were strange noises coming from downstairs, I heard them and ran into my parents room and woke them up. My dad went downstairs first, and then me and my mom heard a thud. She got up and left the room and yelled down the stairs and asked if everything was okay."

"Then what happened?"

"She came back in the room and told me to hide in the closet and not to leave there no matter what I heard. So I listened and went in the closet and stayed there. I heard a scream and then another thud. I really wanted to see what was going on, but I couldn't leave the closet."

"You did a good job listening to your mom."

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Did the thing that was making those noises do something to them?"

He had to admit that this girl was smart. "Yeah, I think so.", he told her. As he said it tears started to form and well up in her eyes, and she ran in to his arms and hugged him. He really didn't know what to do, so he hugged her back awkwardly and told her everything was going to be okay. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him as she wiped away her tears. "You said you were a friend of my parents, how come we never met?"

This girl just knew how to cut to the chase; he wanted to give her an answer but just didn't know how to explain it to her. He had known the Watsons' back when they were hunters. They gave up hunting when they found out that they were going to have a kid, so they settled down into a nice normal life, up until now that is. Bobby also knew that they really hadn't had any other family besides him though, as he thought about this he knew that he was going to have to take care of her, because there was no one else.

"Me and your dad had lost touch with one another until he called me last week and asked if I wanted to stop by for a visit. I told him yes, and that is what I am doing here now."

"Oh, okay, so what's going to happen now?"

"Well, I guess you will be staying with me for a while until I can find out what happened to your parents."

"Okay, can I get my stuff?" she sniffed.

"Yes, of course you can get your stuff, Sarah."

She ran down the hall to her room, he followed her and helped her gather and pack up her stuff. When they had finished, Bobby picked her up and carried her out to the car and then went back inside to grab her things. On his way out with the last of the bags, he noticed a photo album on the living room table and grabbed it figuring that she would one day want to have some kind of memories of her parents.

They had finally gotten on the road Sarah had cried most of the way and had eventually fallen asleep in the front seat. The car pulled into a motel parking lot Bobby got out of the car and went to check in. When he came back to the car he picked her up and carried her to the room, placed her on the bed and covered her up. As soon as he had done that, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, Sarah-Bear", as he called her that he wondered where in the hell that had come from. She giggled, and when that happened he knew that this was going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention that I only own Sarah, dean and Bobby belong to Eric Kripke. I hope this is coming out okay; I have had this idea in my head for a while. I don't think that I will be writing Sam in, so I guess you can say this is an AU where Sam and Jess lived happily ever after and have no real contact with Dean or something. Please review, i am totally enjoying writing this. So all the support helps. **

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Sarah pulled into the parking lot of the motel that her dad told her to meet her at. As she was pulling in she saw a familiar black Impala, she had only seen it a few times in her life and she knew who had owned John Winchester, well she guessed now one of his sons owned it now, which one she wasn't sure she knew for sure that he had two sons, Sam and Dean. She then saw her dad's car and parked next to it. As she was getting out of the car, her dad came out of the motel room and walked over and hugged her. They hugged for a while it had been a couple of months since they had seen each other. As a matter of fact the last time they had seen each other things had been a little tense.

_FB_

"_Sarah, you're not ready to go out on your own!" he told her._

"_Bobby, I can do this I am ready to do this.", she said as she packed her bags. "I'm an adult, and you have taught me everything I need to know. You're a great teacher and most of all you are the best dad a girl could get." _

"_I guess I'm just not ready to let you go, you're my Sarah-Bear."_

"_And I always will be. Dad, if I run into too much trouble I will call you and let you know. But it's time that I grew up and didn't rely on you so much. Don't worry, Dad, I will take care of myself and you take care of yourself. I'm not leaving forever, okay." _

_She walked across the room towards him and gave him a hug and told him that she learned from the best, and that she was going to be okay. She pulled away, picked up her bags and headed to the door, when she reached the door she turned around and said "I love you, Dad."_

"_I love you, too, Sarah-Bear."he said a little choked up. The blue-eyed girl he loved more than anything was leaving; he never actually thought that this day would come. _

_And with that she walked out the door. _

As the hug ended, she looked at him and said "Hey"

"Hey, sweetheart. You look good." He said as he held her arms out and took a good look at the girl that he had come to know as his own. How he had missed her and those blue eyes.

"Thanks, I try.", she laughed.

She looked past Bobby and that's when she saw an attractive man in a leather coat. Okay, she didn't just think that he was attractive he was probably one of the hottest guys she had seen in a while. Wow, it had been a while.

The last time Dean Winchester had seen this girl, she was running around Bobby's yard in pigtails. She had to have been thirteen that would have made him at least eighteen at that time. She had surely grown up into quite possibly the most beautiful women he had seen. He left the doorway and walked over to the family reunion that was going on.

"Dean or Sam?"

"Dean, how'd you know?" he flashed his best smile.

"I recognized the car; it was your dad's. So I knew that it had to be either you or Sam, and by the way sorry about your dad, he was a good guy."

"Thanks"

She turned back to her dad, who had already gotten her bag out of the trunk. "So what is this job, you promised that you would explain when I got here."

The three hunters headed back toward the room, Dean closed the door behind them. They sat down around the table and explained to her how there was some thing preying on women and they had no idea how to meet up with it. Apparently, this was Dean's job at first, he had come here about three weeks ago and had not had a lead within the first week. So he called Bobby and told him what was up, and that's when Bobby came and joined him on the hunt. They had figured out that there was a pattern, that women with dark brown hair tended to be the victims but also that the victims were spread out so the police noticed no connection between them. It was a pattern that only a hunter would notice.

"So, that's why you called me, to be the bait?" she asked. Looking back and forth, between her dad and Dean, she figured that out that it was Dean's idea to call her. Bobby could tell that she had figured it out, that he didn't actually want her to do this, but that it needed to be done.

"Yeah," said Dean, "we really need your help. If there was any other way, we would have gone that route."

"I know that Bobby wouldn't have asked me to do this, if it wasn't a last resort. So I'm in. I'm going to go take a shower I have been in that car for far too long. When I'm done we can go over that plan of yours and probably improve it." she smiled at Dean. He smiled back. Now Bobby wasn't stupid he noticed that they were flirting, he was going to have to have a talk with that boy, because there was no way in hell he was going to let Dean have his way with his daughter.

As soon as Bobby heard the water start to run he smacked Dean over the back of the head.

"What the hell, Bobby?" Dean asked as he rubbed his head.

"Don't even think about it, boy."

"What?"

"Okay, here are the rules…"

"What rules? For what?"

"Rule 1: Nothing is going to happen between you two. Ever."

"Oh, Bobby, I wasn't even thinking that." He lied.

"Yeah sure. Rule 2: if you look at her in the wrong way, or even attempt to do anything, I may think of you as a son, but she is my daughter. So that will not stop me from kicking your ass two weeks from Sunday. Do you understand, Dean?"

Dean just looked up at him, at that moment Sarah came out of the bathroom in just a towel and Bobby gave him a look expecting an answer.

"Yes." he said thinking son of a bitch well this sucks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope i did Dean justice, he is my favorite brother so i hope I wrote him right


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I couldn't figure out where to end this chapter. I just kept coming up with new ideas but there definetly is some Sarah and Dean interaction, not much but some. I know how I want to get them together I just have to figure out how I get to that point because I don't want to rush it. Please Review, give me feedback.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

"What's going on guys?" Sarah asked standing there in her towel.

"Absolutely nothing, just going over the plan." said Dean.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed real quick and then you guys can fill me in."

Dean watched her walk back into the bathroom, now that he agreed not to go after her he couldn't think of doing anything else. "Hem-hem." Awoke him from his thoughts, he looked at Bobby and said, "I get it she's your daughter but you can't blame me for looking. She's beautiful."

She heard the tail end of that conversation, so he thought she was beautiful. She looked at herself in the mirror and told herself to forget about that. She was here for a job and then she would be back on the road and he would forget all about her, not that she needed a relationship anyway. She knew her parents story, about how they had worked on a hunt together, they had kept in touch and ran into each other again a year later, and it just clicked. They thought that it was going to work, that they would be able to live happily ever after. But that didn't happen; Bobby was never able to figure out what happened to them. She never wanted to admit it to herself, but she knew back then that when Bobby said that she would be staying with him for a while, that it would actually be forever. She knew that they would probably never find out what happened and she had accepted that a long time ago. She looked up into the mirror and realized that she had been crying, she splashed some water on her face, recomposed herself and walked out of the bathroom.

As she came out of the bathroom, she saw the guys they looked like they were deep in conversation. "So what's the plan, Dad?"

"Well, we figured out that all of the girls looked kinda similar." He pulled out pictures of the victims, she looked at them and realized that they all kind of looked like her, in some way. "They all kind of look like you, Sarah."

"On the nights of their disappearances, they eventually end up at one of these three bars. Louie's Bar, The Green Horn and The Beer Garden. The girls were all seen leaving one of these places a little bit after 1:30. So the plan is that you go to one of these places tomorrow night and leave around that time, we will be following you in the car and see what happens. If anything goes down we'll be there to back you up." After Dean said all this he looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him, he could tell that he had bruised her ego a bit. He quickly recovered with, "Not that you will need it or anything."

She smiled when he said that, God she has a great smile, he couldn't help but smile back. Then he saw Bobby giving him a look and that made him look away.

"Well, that's it. So what do you think, Sarah-Bear?" Dean stifled a laugh when he heard what Bobby called her. Sarah ignored him, looked at her dad and asked him, "Do I get to take my gun with me?"

"Yes, Sarah, do you actually think I would let you do this unarmed? But other than that anything else about the plan that you think needs to be altered?"

"Nope, other than that I think that this will work but you guys don't actually know what this thing is, so how are you going to be sure how to kill it?"

Bobby and Dean just looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. "I guess we are just going to be winging it"

"Okay, as long as you have a plan" she smirked. "I'm exhausted. Can I have one of the beds? It's been a while since I haven't slept in my car."

"Yea sure honey. You can take Dean's bed. He'll sleep on the couch."

Sarah looked at Dean to make sure that he was fine with the couch, he just nodded. She nodded her thanks back. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Bobby looked at Dean and said, "I think it's time for us to hit the hay, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Dean just nodded and headed toward the couch, as Bobby went to the other bed.

Damn, this couch was uncomfortable, Dean thought to himself. As he was sitting there awake, he heard murmuring coming from Sarah's direction. He got up and walked over toward her bed to make sure that she was okay. As he got closer, he heard her saying "No, where are they? Where are they?" Two seconds later, she was still and looked extremely peaceful. He just stood there looking at her, her dark hair was curly he didn't notice it earlier, but she also had a huge scar on her right arm. That was something that he would like to find out about. What was he doing he never wanted to know details about a girl? he wondered, What was it about her? He didn't have time to answer that question for himself because he heard Bobby moving. He reacted quickly and went into the bathroom; he went back out when he heard the loud snores coming from Bobby. As he settled himself back onto the couch, he couldn't stop wondering how she got that scar.

The next morning Sarah decided to go out early get some food and scope out the town and where she would be going tonight. She went out to her car and pulled out of the parking lot, she turned on the radio. White Snake was playing. As she sang along with the familiar song, she remembered a summer with her parents a long time ago. They had been in the car going for a ride like they had every Sunday, this song had come on and her parents were singing along having the times of their lives. She had never seen them that happy and she would've never guessed that about six months later they would be taken away from her in the middle of the night. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had been crying, she wiped the tears away and pulled into the parking lot of the diner. She got out of her car and walked into the diner, she was used to places like this. She took a seat at one of the booths and looked around scoping out the place. The waitress came over and asked her what she wanted; she ordered a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. While she was eating, she called her dad and asked if he wanted her to bring any food back for them. She ordered some burgers and a pie to go, the pie was more for her. She gets back to the hotel room and Dean was the only one there.

Dean heard her pull up to the motel room; he was going to be alone with her. Well wasn't this going to be fun. He looked up as she walked through the door she had food in her hands. He wondered if any of that was for him because he was starving. "Here's a cheeseburger and some fries, for you." She smiled at him. Then something caught his eye a box, not just any box, it was a pie. She saw that he was staring at it. "Do you want some of my pie?"

"Yeah, I love pie."

"It's apple, my personal favorite.", she said as she cut him a piece.

"I really don't have a favorite I'm not biased when it comes to pie."

"So, where's my dad?" as she said it she realized what a stupid question that was.

"At the library" they said at the same time. They looked at each other and just laughed. "so I take it he got frustrated with your computer and decided to go to look at books and newspaper. He always hated using computers even though they are much faster."

"Yep, that's your dad. He's something else." He said as he thought about last night's conversation. She sat across from him hoping that he would continue. But he didn't.

"So, did you find anything new out about this thing?" she asked as she turned his computer screen toward her.

"Not really and I don't think that we will find much more." He got up from the table and went to the couch and turned on the T.V. She followed him and sat on the other end of the couch. She looked at the T.V. some comedy was on and Dean was laughing his head off. She couldn't help but laugh along with him, he had quite an infectious laugh.

Around 7 o'clock, Bobby came back and walked in on them talking and laughing. "So, you actually like Bon Jovi, I mean a lot?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I do. They rock." she giggled at the face that he was making.

"On occasion, they do. But not all the time, 'It was the heat of the moment' I love Asia." he sang, a little off key.

"Well, let's just agree to disagree about bands, at least we agree that classic rock is awesome. Oh hey Dad. I brought you a burger, but I got hungry around three. There's pie left you may want to get some before Dean finishes it."

Bobby had just stood there watching their exchange not saying anything. Dean looked at him waiting for his wrath, but then realized that he probably didn't want to kill him in front of Sarah. "Dad, hello."

"What?"

"There's pie if you want some" she looked at him curiously.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll have some."

Sarah got up and got her dad a piece of pie. She handed it to him. She noticed the time, she completely forgot that they had something to do tonight. "So, I should be getting ready soon, I completely forgot. Time just got away from us."

She headed to the shower and as she was closing the door, she turned around and smiled at Dean, he smiled back. She leaned against the door as she closed it and started to get ready she thought about today, she hadn't had a conversation like that in like forever. They had so much in common, but they were also so different. It was just easy to talk to Dean. Throughout the day though she noticed that he looked like he wanted to ask her something, but never did. She just chalked it up to the fact that they would be going there seperate ways in a few days and they might as well not get too emotionally involved, which was something she was all for, or at least she thought so. When she came out of the bathroom an hour later, she had decided on wearing a pair of jeans and a tight low cut top. She thought she looked pretty good, but what the hell did she know. "I'm ready whenever you two are."

They both turned around on the couch looked at her. Bobby spoke first, "I guess that will work, are you sure you don't want to put on a sweater?"

She just scoffed at him. The opinion that she really wanted was Dean's, after all he was a guy and he wasn't her father in anyway. Thank God for that.

"So, Dean, what do you think?" she asked him as she twirled around, desperately wanting to here what he thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I really hope that this chapter was okay, and hope you guys don't mind me focusing on her parental issues.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Dean, what do you think?" she asked him as she twirled around.

He didn't know what to say, I mean he already thought she was beautiful and didn't think that it was possible for her to become even more, but what the hell did he know. He looked down at his feet as he said, "You look good, the perfect temptation, I think that it will work, the girls were all described to be wearing something similar to that. So good job, Sarah."

Not exactly the reaction she had hoped for, but I guess she would just have to deal with it. She walked over to the table where they were standing. "You guys ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, just about. Let's go over the plan once more; Sarah will go to The Green Horn at around 11:30, since we know that most of the disappearances occurred from there. Dean will wait outside and I will come into the bar after you get there, we will be looking out for anything suspicious. Then around 1:00, Sarah, _acting a bit drunk, _will leave and go to her car which has been parked on the far side of the parking lot. Then whatever happens happens. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah" they said in unison.

"Well, since we have a couple of hours before we have to leave I'm going to go get some food, since you ate mine. Anybody want anything?"

"I'm good." Sarah said

"Me, too.", said Dean. And with that Bobby left, leaving them alone. Normally Dean would've been excited to be left alone with a girl who looked like Sarah, but with the look that Bobby had given him when he left he was too scared to look at her for too long. But being him he looked anyway, Damn, she was beautiful, he thought, she was already a natural beauty, but right now in this moment she was stunning. It kind of intimidated him, but he would never admit that to anyone. He usually wasn't intimidated by women or their beauty, but apparently she had that effect on him. They had spent the day talking about movies, tv shows, and most of all music, he decided after she told him that she liked Bon Jovi that he wouldn't hold it against her. During their conversation, he even surprised himself with this one, he didn't think once about attempting to put a move on her, he kind of enjoyed hearing her talk. They realized that they had a lot in common at least when it came to pop culture. He just wanted to know more about her and he didn't know why. He just wasn't that type of guy.

"Dean, are you okay?" she smiled at him, because she knew that he was staring at her.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower."he said nervously. She giggled silently and went to the couch and turned on the tv, starting to flip channels. He went into the bathroom, closed the door, turned on the water, then looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. If Sammy was here he would be laughing his head off, but he wasn't after he had joined Dean for a year on the road to find them dad. At the end of that year, all of them together as a family killed Yellow-Eyes, the demon that had killed their mother; they lost their father in the process. After that Sam had decided to go back to law school and finally settle down with Jess, they were getting married in a couple months. Now, Dean was happy for his brother, but he was a little bit jealous of the life his brother was going to get to have. Not, that he was complaining, he liked his life for the most part and it did get lonely on the road that's why he enjoyed having Sammy on the road with him. He knew that he was saving lives and for the most part he was normally pretty satisfied with his work, when he wanted company he hooked up with random girls from bars, when he wanted to just talk he called Sam or Bobby, but sometimes and not very often he felt that he was something was missing, he didn't know what it was. He got undressed and stepped into the shower.

As Sarah sat on the couch watching something, she didn't know what it was exactly that she was watching, she was listening to Dean singing in the shower. He wasn't the worst singer in the world; but she really didn't have room to talk though. She heard the water stop, so she quickly primped herself up before he came out. She turned and look toward the bathroom as he opened the door. She sat there with her mouth open at the sight that was in front of her, Dean with just a towel wrapped around him, water dripping down his body. He didn't seem to notice that she was gawking the way she was, but she didn't think that she could stop herself. From where she was sitting she saw that he had absolutely no body fat on him and she wasn't even close enough to really get a good look. She needed to get a grip, and look away, it's not like she's never seen a guy before. She really needed to do it before he caught her staring and drooling. Was she actually drooling? Come on Sarah, she told herself, on the count of three.

One

Two

She hears a key in the door, it's her dad thank God, and she didn't think that she was actually going to be able to get to three.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said.

"Why don't you have any clothes on? There is a lady in the room." Bobby said sternly. Dean had completely forgotten that Sarah was there. He looked over at her and noticed that she was blushing.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just not used to there being anyone else around.", he said as he quickly grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom.

Bobby went over to the couch and sat next to his daughter and said, "I hope you weren't traumatized by that, Bears. The boy has no manners."

"I guess not," and no body fat either, why did her mind keep going back to that fact.

"So, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk. You been doing okay?"

"Yes, I have been great. I know that the last time that I saw you it was kinda tense, but I missed you a lot." She reached across the couch, grabbed his hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "I really did."

"And you haven't been getting into too much trouble?"

"I think that I have been getting into the right amount of trouble. You been taking care of yourself?"

"You don't have to worry about me, I am the parent here aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, but you also don't know how to take it easy. You aren't exactly young, you do realize that don't you?"

"Ha ha, I don't know what you're talking about, I am only thirty."

"Thirty my ass," she laughed, "you really do need to start taking better care of yourself. I'm just looking out for you." She said the last part very seriously.

"What time is it?"

"About 10:30. I wonder what is taking Dean so long in there. Hey Pretty Boy, get your ass out here so that we can leave and kill this thing?"

Dean was enjoying listening to the banter between father and daughter; he really didn't know their story. He knew that Sarah wasn't Bobby's biological daughter, but he didn't know how Bobby had come to be the one to raise her. He wanted to understand more about her, what made her decide to become a hunter. He figured that Bobby wouldn't have pushed her into this life; Sarah seemed to be the one who made this choice. "I'm coming, I'm coming, there's no need to get your panties in a twist."

"What the hell were you doing in there, making sure each piece of hair was perfectly placed?"

"Yes, yes that is exactly what I was doing." Dean said sarcastically. "How do I look?"

"You would look okay, but what is that thing right here?" she said as she motioned to her forehead. He consciously started to run his hand there. "Oh, never mind it's just your face."

"Well, aren't you just a barrel of monkeys?" he said as he nudged her and sat down next to her on the couch. He then leaned toward the table and tried to grab the remote, but she was too quick. "Sorry, dude. But we have plans." She said as she turned off the t.v.. He looked like a little boy when she told him that, she patted his shoulder and stood up, offering her hand to help him up off of the couch. He looked towards Bobby who was on the other side of the room getting his gear together, he knew it seemed childish to be so worried about the older man, okay maybe he was a little bit scared of what exactly Bobby would do to him, but he turned back towards her and grabbed her hand. When their hands touched there was a spark, Dean just chalked it up to static electricity. She pulled him off the couch with a little help from Dean, when he was finally in the upright position he was looking into her eyes. When he had been talking to her earlier that day he just thought that they were blue, but now that he was getting a closer look he realized that they were light blue, with a hint of grey around the sides.

She didn't know how long they had been doing this, but she was completely lost in those beautiful green eyes. He still hadn't let go of her hand, and she kind of didn't want him to. And just as she had admitted that to herself, he dropped it and started to gather up his gear as well. Bobby looked over at her just standing there and asked her if she was okay

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Are we ready?" as she said this she glanced at Dean. He wasn't looking at her, but he answered that he was ready to go. All three of them headed out the door with Dean locking it behind them. Sarah goes towards her car, while Dean and Bobby head to the Impala. They pulled out of the parking lot, Sarah in the lead and Dean holding back a little so they didn't draw any attention to themselves. About ten minutes later, they reach their destination, The Green Horn, Sarah parks as far away from the door as possible, and the guys parked on the other side of the parking lot. Sarah grabbed her bag, opened it to make sure that her gun was in there, and that it was loaded, looked in the mirror, got out of her car and headed to the door of the bar.

A/N: I do not own Supernatural or its characters, because if I did Dean would never have a shirt on. Her reaction to Dean with just a towel on is pretty much how I would've reacted or maybe not. Okay, I would've been doing more than just sitting there staring at him. I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I am really enjoying writing it. I probably won't update until next week, because I have a lot of homework to do. But who knows I might not be able to resist.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sorry it has been a while I meant to get a chapter up a while ago, but I broke my leg and school has been hectic. But here it is I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I kinda suck at the adventure stuff, I kinda just need to get it out of the way. This chapter probably sucks and I'm sorry about but like I said before I suck at writing action/adventure stuff. This was a hard chapter to write so I am sorry if it sucks so bad. It might take me a while before i put up the next chapter because finals are coming up and I'm really not motivated to right these next couple chapters but it will happen i will get to the good stuff.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Sarah stepped into the smoky building and headed to the bar to order a beer. She glanced around and took in her surroundings, and she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. The bar looked like any bar you would find in any small town around the country from the wooden booths to the peanuts on floor, the tables scattered around the room, the dart board on the wall and she would assume that the bathroom stalls had vulgar things written on them. It seemed like every other bar she had ever been in, even the crowd seemed the same, there were the old regulars in the back corner, the girls who tried to hard with their push-up bras and way too much make-up, the guys who check those girls out, then there is the loner at the end of the bar, and every other bar cliché you can think of. The bartender brings her the beer she ordered and smiles at her; she says thanks and takes a seat. She takes a sip of her beer, out of the corner of her eye she sees Dean and Bobby walk in and take a seat in one of the booths. She turns around on the bar stool to get a different perspective of the place, that's when she sees him, one of those guys she recognized earlier when she walked into the bar he was headed right towards her. He sits down on the seat next to her, leans in whispers in her ear, "You are very hot, you'd be even hotter with me."

She can feel Dean's eyes on her and she leans back into the guy, "Listen dude, you are totally not my type. So, why don't you go back over to your friends or even better over to that blonde girl over there and try that lame line on her?"

She glanced over toward Dean and her father and shook her head at their concerned looks. Okay, her dad's look was concerned but Dean's seemed to have a glint of jealousy or maybe she was just seeing things. She looked at the guy sitting next to her; he apparently didn't understand rejection so she decided to try again. 'Are you deaf or do you not speak anything beyond moron?" she said rather loudly. The bartender behind her just chuckled and with that the guy just walked away dumbstruck with his mouth wide open.

Dean was about to stand up and walk over towards the pair at the bar, but then he saw the guy walk away. He didn't actually know what he was going to do or say when he got over there, but she handled herself well from what he could tell. This situation was really affecting him and his concentration on the job, okay it wasn't the situation it was her. Everything about her made him lose focus, her beautiful blue eyes, and the way she moved across the room, how her hair hit her shoulders, and so many other little things that he can't quite put a finger on. He grabbed his beer in front of him and took a long swig; he needed to pull it together. He looked at his watch, it was 12:30, only an hour until Sarah was going to walk out of the bar, he needed to get his head back into the game. He glanced over toward where she was sitting, but she wasn't there anymore. He started to panic on the inside and then he saw her dark hair moving through the crowd. She was fine; he can't believe how worried he was when she was not in his sight. She caught his eye and she smiled a small smile, one that you wouldn't have noticed if you had blinked in that moment, luckily he didn't, that smile was for him or at least he thought so. With that thought in his mind he stood up and headed towards the door with Bobby following close behind they left the smoky bar.

She watches them leave and knows that it is going to be time for her to leave soon also. Before Dean had left she smiled when she looked at him she barely realized that she was doing it, there was a look in his eyes when he looked at her that made her think that maybe he actually liked her. It reminded her of that moment earlier in the motel room when they were looking into each other's eyes, it may have been a brief moment but it was the first time in her life that she had felt anything like that. She didn't know exactly what this feeling was. She really didn't want to figure out what it was , she had a feeling that it would just lead to some kind of trouble. what kind she had know idea. She ordered another beer from the bartender just so that she could kill some more time. Her mind was going through all of the scenarios of how this hunt was going to go down, she was ready for a fight, it had been a while since her last hunt and she needed to get rid of some of this energy that had been building up for the last month.

It was time for Sarah to leave the bar and go to her car; she stood up from her barstool she stumbled a little bit for effect. She walked to the door and headed out to the parking lot, she knew that Dean and her dad had left the parking lot and went a little bit down the street. She staggered to her car and dropped her keys in the dark parking lot, as she bent down to pick them up she heard a noise behind her she looked and saw nothing. She slowly reached into her purse and grabbed her gun, looking around she still saw nothing. As she touched the door handle, she felt something move behind her she saw nothing in her peripheral vision, no shadow. She opened the door and got in, started her car as she pulled out of the parking lot. Well that plan failed besides being hit on by a total loser that was a complete waste of time. She called her dad and told him that nothing had happened and that she would meet them back at the motel. She hung up the phone and looked in the rearview mirror. That's when she saw her sitting in the backseat grinning at her, she screamed and swerved the steering wheel and slammed on the brakes. The car came to a stop; she slid her hand across the seat towards her purse and attempted to reach for her gun. As she did the ghost grabbed her hand and said, "Ah, ah, ah, what do you think you are doing?"

Sarah noticed that she looked familiar; she looked like one of the earlier girls who disappeared. She retracted her hand from the ghost and slid back against the door. All of a sudden the car started to move by itself and turned down a dark dirt road. Sarah wondered to herself as to why she could be so stupid as to agree to this plan of course it wouldn't come around if it could sense that it was being watched by Dean and her father it wanted her to be alone, it wanted her to be vulnerable. She was alone in her car or at least she thought she was she reached across the seat for her cell phone so she could call them, "Son of a bitch, no service." Now what the hell was she going to do?

It had been twenty minutes since Dean and Bobby had arrived at the motel room after they had gotten the call from Sarah telling them that it was not going down tonight that there was no sign of anything; she had told Bobby that she would meet them at the motel. It had been twenty minutes and Dean was getting nervous, it wasn't that long of a drive from the bar to the motel it only took them about 10 minutes to get back here. He could tell that Bobby was nervous too, he could tell that the older man was trying to hide his worry. He told Dean that she had probably stopped to grab a bite down at the gas station, that she was fine. Dean knew that he was telling him that more to reassure himself that his daughter was okay that she would be there soon.

Another ten minutes had passed and they were beginning to actually show their worry, Dean not as much as he actually felt. He didn't want Bobby to think he cared more about her than what he was actually feeling inside which was something along the lines of worry and terror. He never cared this much about what happened to anyone, except for Sammy, he was not saying that he didn't care about the people that he was helping it's just that he knew he would never see them again after the job was done. But Sarah was different he would see her again after this job was done because she was Bobby's daughter, a fellow hunter.

Bobby grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Sarah. It rang four times before going to voicemail. "Hi, this is Sarah you know what to do". That never happens when he called her she usually answered on at least the third ring, she has never not answered the phone. Ever. This signaled the warning bells to go off in his head something was wrong and she is in trouble. He grabbed his coat and keys turned to look at Dean as if asking if he was coming, Dean jumped up off the bed and ran out the door.

Dean sat in the passenger seat of Bobby's car getting his gun ready he didn't know where they were going or what was in store for them he thought it best to be prepared. He looked over at Bobby and noticed how white his knuckles were, he had never seen the older guy like this he had never seen him shaken once in all of the years that they had known each other. But he had also never seen Bobby in a situation where his child was in danger whenever Bobby had gone and helped his dad on a hunt he had never brought Sarah along not once I guess so he wouldn't have to worry like he is now. He wondered how Sarah had talked him into teaching her what he knew, that can't have been an easy conversation. They arrived at the bar and saw that her car wasn't there from there they decided to drive down the road. That's when he saw them the tires tracks from someone slamming on the brakes, he told Bobby to pull over so that he could look at them. They got out of the car and walked over towards the track. Dean could still smell the burnt rubber, so he knew that they had to be fresh tracks. He looked to see where they headed, he didn't see any lights in the distance.

"Maybe we should drive further up the road?" he suggested to Bobby.

"Yeah" was all that Bobby could say.

They walked back to the car and drove further up the road slowly looking for any sign of Sarah or her car. A mile later they noticed a dirt road, it seemed like this was the only other way that she could have gone. They turned down the road not knowing what they were headed toward or the trouble that they were headed to.

Dean could feel that this was the way to go, he didn't know why but when he had seen this road his stomach dropped he knew this would lead them to where she was hopefully they weren't too late.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: i know its been forever since i updated my computer died over the summer and I couldn't really afford a new one. And lately i have been inspired to write for this fic. So i hope you enjoy

Chapter 7

Sarah was still in her car, she couldn't get a hold of her father, and the car was moving at an unsafe speed down this dark and twisted road. All she saw ahead was trees she grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it around but nothing happened, it wouldn't move for all the strength she had in her. She screamed in frustration, she hated feeling helpless. She sat back in the front seat looking out the window of the car that she was not driving; she was looking for landmarks anything that could tell her where she was. So that when she got her chance to get away she would be going in the right direction, she needed to find a way to get to Bobby and Dean, and bring them back here, wherever this was. The problem with this plan was that she figured it had been about an hour since she talked to her dad and she had been in these woods for quite a while, and the car had turned many times. There was no way that they would be able to find her unless she somehow made it back to the main road.

While these thoughts were running through her mind along with various plans for how she was going to get herself out of this craphole of a situation, the car lurked into a clearing in the woods. In this clearing there were several cars, the car came to a stop as it got closer to them. She hadn't seen the spirit in a while not since it had taken control over the car and had brought her here. She saw her gun across the seat it was within her grasp, "So you think it's fun to go out every night?" the spirit showed up right where her hand was about to reach. Then it disappeared.

Sarah decided to try the door handle and the door wouldn't budge. She tried again and still nothing. She looked around in the car for something to break the front window so she could climb out, then she decided to try for the gun again. It was in her hands, she shot a round off at the window while protecting herself from the shattering glass. She began to climb out the window but her leg was caught. She looked back and realized that it wasn't caught she was being pulled back into the car by the ghost. As she was now back in the car with the spirit she finally got a real good look at it, it was a girl who had to have been at least twenty-three when she died, she had dark hair, dark brown eyes, a white tank top and a short jean skirt. Finally Sarah asked "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just for you to feel my pain." She said as she grabbed Sarah's face.

_FB _

_A beautiful girl walks out of The Green Horn with a guy on her arm. They headed towards a car , a green Mustang. "Tonight was fun, Caleb, I needed this after the past couple of months I've had."_

_"Good, I'm glad you had fun."he said as he leaned in for a kiss. As his lips touched hers', she pulled away and backed up towards the car._

_"What are you doing? I don't think of you in that way, I think of you as a friend, my best friend to be exact and you know that I am not ready for any kind of relationship after what James did to me."_

_"I thought you were feeling the same things that I have been feeling, you have been sending me signals for the past week and a half. I thought that finally we could move past the friend stage that we have been stuck in for the past couple of years. How could you not realize that tonight was about that, Emily? Why else would you have agreed to come?"_

_"Because we're friends." She told him honestly._

_" Friends, my God, Emily, I want more than that I always have. I am tired of just being your friend, the person that gets to hear about every single one of your problems with other guys. When I get absolutely nothing in return, for listening to you bitch and moan about these jack-offs when if you would just open your eyes and realize that I am in front of you the one guy in the world who would never do anything to hurt you."_

_"Hold on back up. What do you mean anything in return?What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"I think you know." He said as he leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. She tried to push him away and when he felt the resistance that she was putting up he pulled away and she saw something in his eyes. It looked like he wasn't himself, like he was someone else completely. He opened the door to the car and forced her inside, she hit her head pretty hard on the door frame she was bleeding. She could feel it running down her face. He got in the car after she was inside and started it up then peeled out of the parking lot. _

_"Caleb, why are you acting this way? What is wrong with you?" she said as she reached over to touch his arm. _

_As she touched his arm he swung his arm out of her grasp and hit her across the face, knocking her out in the process. When she came to they were in a small clearing in the middle of the woods, she started to scream. "No one will help you out here, we're in the middle of nowhere." He told her as he climbed on top of her. She tried to push him off but she couldn't. He pushed her skirt up and took off her underwear, then he unzipped his jeans. _

_"Caleb, stop please you don't have to do this."_

_"No, I do. I just need you to understand how I feel about you and then everything will be okay. We will finally be together and you will be happy."_

_"Caleb, if you do this I will never forgive you."_

_"Well, that's just a chance I will have to take."_

_He forcefully began to kiss her lips and neck as he entered her. He thrusted hard and she began to scream in pain with each thrust. _

_"I knew you'd change your mind." He said against her neck. She tried to push him off of herself again._

_"Get off me"_

_He looked down at her, she was terrified by the look that he was giving her. She had never seen that look on his before. His hands went to her neck and he began to choke her. She struggled for a breath and against his grip to break free. But she unfortunately didn't succeed. _

_END FB_

Sarah fought to remove the spirits' hands from her face as she also struggled to catch her breath. She realized she still had the gun in her hand. She pulled the trigger not really knowing if she was aiming at anything, but as the shot rang out she was finally able to breathe. She climbed out the front window of the car and began to run towards the road.

The car continued to go further down the road. Dean wondered if it was ever going to end they had been driving for about 30 minutes. As he was looking out the window trying to find any sign of her or the car, he noticed that there were many other trails going every which way between trees and everywhere else in the woods. "Stop!" he yelled.

"Why?" Bobby asked as he slowed the car down.

"Do you not see all of these other tracks going every which way? We should take a look and see which ones are the freshest."

Eventually the found the right path, as they drove further down this path, they began to see an opening. "Oh, my God" came out of Bobby's mouth as he saw a bunch of cars parked in this clearing. He tried to spot his daughter or her car, but couldn't really tell anything because it was so dark out. They heard a gunshot they looked to where they thought it was coming from. In the darkness all they saw was something coming out of the car but then suddenly being pulled back in through the front window. They heard nothing after that for the next five minutes; they had begun to head in the direction of that car. Then they heard a scream and began to run towards it guns out. They heard another gunshot and saw Sarah climb out of the window. "Sarah!" Bobby yelled at his daughter. She didn't look back so he yelled again, "Sarah!" She continued to run in the opposite direction of where they were, Dean decided to run after her.

"Sarah, stop!" he yelled as he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked terrified but worse than that even in the darkness he could see bruises beginning to form on her arms, forehead, and neck.

"Dean," she said, "you found me."

"Yeah, me and your dad got worried when you didn't get back to the motel room right away."

"My dad? Where is he?"

"Over there" as he said that they heard several more gunshots that of course were not killing the ghost.

"Green Mustang" she blurted out.

"What?"

"Her remains should be in a green Mustang."

He gave her a look that clearly said, "How'd you know that?"

"I'll explain later"

"Whatever you say, doll face."

They headed back toward the cars and began to look for the Mustang. They found it within minutes, looked inside and saw that Sarah was right. The remains were right there so he set his bag down and got out salt and a matchbook. Set them on fire and with that the gunshots ended. Sarah looked at Dean, walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming to save me." She whispered in his ear. That moment alone made him go a little weak in the knees, as she began to pull away he smiled down at her and she smiled back. He wanted to hold onto her for just a bit longer but he released her from the hug.

And with that she ran towards her father and gave him a hug. Dean looked on as Bobby comforted Sarah who was now crying from what he could tell but he was also a bit far to know for sure. He released the breath that he had been holding and listened to his heart as it began to get back to a normal rhythm. This girl was going to kill him if he wasn't careful. He told himself not to worry she would be out of his life soon enough and then he would be able to concentrate on the job.

She felt safe now that she was in her father's arms, safe enough to cry for just a little bit that is all she would allow herself to do. But she had also felt safe when she had seen Dean's face when he turned her around, she saw his face, worried expression aside, she could tell that he was relieved. Then she did something she didn't even realize that she was doing until it was over, she hugged him. She was so glad to see her dad right behind Dean that she escaped Dean's smile and his arms and ran to her dad. She was afraid of what she would do if she stayed in that position any longer. A good chance that nothing good would come of it. The way that he had smelled when he had held her in his arms was a mix between sweat, leather, dirt, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, whatever it was the combination of those things was doing something to her. God, he was a distraction, here she was hugging her dad and he was talking to her and she was not paying on ounce of attention to him. She needed to get out of this environment as soon as possible, like tomorrow. Crap, she thought, my car is in pretty bad shape.

"Let's get out of here, we'll call the police and leave a tip about this out here."

"Okay, let me get my stuff from my car. I don't suppose you have anything fixable in the junkyard."

"You know, I do, it may take a few weeks to fix one up though."

"That's okay, I don't mind spending time with you."

She grabbed her stuff out of the car and began to head to her dad's car at the edge of the woods. Dean followed closely behind both of them. they got into the car, Sarah in the backseat and soon fell asleep.

They pulled into the parking lot of the motel, Sarah was still asleep. Bobby and Dean got out of the car. Dean opened the back door, reached in and grabbed Sarah and was about to carry her in his arms. Bobby was going to protest but Dean said, "She needs to sleep you go get the door."

As he picked her up, careful not to wake her or hit her head off the door frame, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He carried her to the open door, past Bobby, who was giving him a look, and over to her bed. He laid her down gently and began to cover her up until Bobby came over and started to do it himself. Dean stepped back and let the older man take care of his daughter. Dean decided to take a shower, he gathered his stuff so that they wouldn't have a situation like last time. He went into the bathroom, turned the water on, closed his eyes and what he saw he didn't like. It was Sarah's face terrified, but he also saw the relief that had appeared there after he had found her, then the hug, it was only a few seconds, but it made him feel things. No, he thought, you can't feel things for her, not now, she was leaving tomorrow with her dad.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Bobby sat in the motel room watching Sarah sleep. He hadn't done this in a while, watched his little girl sleep. She looked so peaceful despite the bruises that were forming on her neck and forehead. He was extremely relieved that she was okay, she was his entire world. He looked at Dean as he came out of the bathroom.

"How's she doing?" Dean asked.

"She's fine. She was just tired."

"Good, good. So I am going to leave early tomorrow morning. Ellen called with a lead on something happening in Iowa. It's a supposed haunting in a small town; I figured I could at least look into it."

"Well, good luck. Me and Sarah are going to be heading back to my place tomorrow afternoon so that I can get her a car. And Dean thanks for helping me find her tonight."

"No Problem. Night Bobby."


End file.
